The present invention relates to a method of community gaming and a gaming system.
Current electronic gaming machines allow a player to place a wager or bet, in return for which a play of a main game provided by the gaming machine is conducted. Some gaming machines allow entry into further game, such as a community game conducted for eligible players. In this case, the community game may comprise a different game to the main game with different rules.
While such gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems to provide users with further enjoyment.